Chillwind Depths
Chillwind Depths is a partially flooded cave located directly south of Dragon Bridge, west of Morthal. The cave entrance is next to a small waterfall. This cave contains the highest number of Alchemy mushrooms in all of Skyrim, with notably high numbers of blisterwort and imp stool. Interior The initial chambers of Chillwind Depths are infested with frostbite spiders. It is, however, a good place for harvesting Alchemy ingredients; there are numerous mushrooms growing throughout the entire cave, and many nests of chaurus eggs. There are ore veins as well. Many of its tunnels are flooded or partially filled with water. There is a hidden underwater chamber which can only be reached by diving. There are some breathing spots, making it possible to reach this chamber without using water breathing potions. The underwater chamber has a locked (apprentice) chest with random leveled loot. Deeper inside the cave is a small Falmer settlement, populated by leveled Falmer and Chaurus. The bodies of adventurers and prisoners are scattered throughout the cave; among these is the body of Firir, on whom a torn note can be found, which reads: "They fell upon us at dusk. Dozens of them. The caravan guards were dead in moments. They took everyone else back to the pens. Blinded those who tried to resist. One by one they've taken the others away - feeding us to those monstrosities, or worse. I don't have much time left. Eydis, my love, if you ever get this, forgive me. Firir" The last chamber appears to be a place where sacrifice rituals were held, with a stone altar and a dead prisoner body over it. There are blood stains and a Falmer sword on the altar, as well as dozens of human skeletons in the water beneath it. Beyond it there is a room with good loot inside an unlocked chest to the left and on a table to the right. Alternative route Inside the cave, directly in front of the entrance, is a pillar of rock leaning to the left. The Dragonborn can circle around this pillar and jump onto it, then use Whirlwind Sprint to jump to a spider web covered doorway (the shortcut exit to the cave). This allows looting the end room without combat and also provides an opportunity to get a sneak attack on the boss enemy at the end of the corridor (he spawns with his back to the corridor). Characters *Firir Enemies *Chaurus *Chaurus Reaper *Chaurus Hunter *Falmer *Falmer Nightprowler *Falmer Shadowmaster *Falmer Skulker *Frostbite Spider Notable items *''Advances in Lockpicking'', Lockpicking skill book – on the table with the wine keg in the last room. Alchemy ingredients *Blisterwort – fifty nine growing throughout the cave and three in a basket *Bleeding Crown – forty growing throughout the cave and one in a basket *Fly Amanita – thirty four growing throughout the cave and one in a basket *Glowing Mushroom – thirty five growing throughout the cave *Imp Stool – fifty one growing throughout the cave and two in a basket *Namira's Rot – sixty four growing throughout the cave *White Cap – forty three growing throughout the cave and one in a basket *Chaurus Eggs – one hundred and fifty eight egg sacks throughout the cave *Random alchemy drops from Falmer *Random drop of spider eggs from frostbite spiders near entrance Trivia *A journal in the unmarked Adventurer's Campsite on the main road towards Dragon Bridge tells of frequent attacks and kidnappings of trade caravans. According to the journal, the adventurer (presumably one of the corpses found in the first few rooms) states his accurate suspicion that something more sinister than bandits is behind the attacks and his intention to investigate Chillwind Depths. *Along the road south from Dragon Bridge, there is a similar instance of a dead female merchant whose journal mentions her fear of traveling along the road after reports of attacks. Presumably, her husband was either taken into the cave as a sacrifice, or is the Nord lying dead on the other side of the wagon; however, neither supposition is confirmed. *Eydis can be found at the Old Hroldan Inn, but no dialogue option regarding Firir is present. *A Solitude Guard will occasionally inform the Dragonborn that a lot of travelers have been disappearing without a trace south of Dragon Bridge, adding the Chillwind Depths location to the Map. *If is installed, it is possible to feed on some of the dead bodies when in Beast form, advancing the Werewolf skill tree. Bugs *It is possible that a steel horned helmet on the table toward the end of the cave will appear huge, taking up half the table. Picking it up and dropping it reverts it to normal size. * In a corridor with a single frostbite spider, there is a large chance the game will crash with no error message. Walking backwards through the corridor may prevent this. Appearances * de:Eishauchtiefen es:Profundidades del viento helado ru:Провал Сквозняков fr:Tréfonds d'Âprebise Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives Category:Skyrim: Orichalcum Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations